50 Days of Sherlolly
by Witty Lady
Summary: 50 bite-sized Sherlolly drabbles. Can send in a prompt by review or PM. K-T only. All Sherolly shippers, come in and read!
1. You Do Count

She always did count to Sherlock. He just never admitted it. When Molly Hooper had suddenly vanished, Sherlock did everything to find her. He would never rest until he found her, no matter how much John would protest for him to stop. He knew that Molly was afraid, where ever she was. Sherlock had never felt this way before, even with the Woman. He may have cared for her, but Molly would always count more.

When he found Molly, she thanked him and before she could hug him, he kissed on her on the lips. "I'm glad you're safe, Molly."

* * *

**A/N: I'm doing a bunch of short Sherolly drabbles, fifty to be exact. Some prompts would be nice either by PM or review. Thank you in advance. **


	2. How to Woo By Deduction

Sherlock was in the morgue, doing one of his experiments when Molly strolled in. _Perfect. _He thought and smiled, looking up from his experiment. He noticed how Molly pretended no to see him. "Why are you ignoring me, Molly Hooper?" Before she could answer or protest, Sherlock started. "You are afraid that I'm going to insult, seeing how you hesitate to make eye contact. You're very shy only because you don't think you're beautiful, therefore trying a lot to make an impression."

Molly looked angry, but didn't say anything until Sherlock came closer. "I'm not in the mood for more of your deductions, Sherlock."

"Why? I believe this deduction is meant to praise you, Miss Hooper, not insult you. I do think you are beautiful, no matter how many times you tell yourself you're not."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the favourites and follows!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I like Sherolly**

**Guest: I don't know if you are the same person, but thank you for the prompt. I hope this would suffice. **


	3. Bad Hair Days

It was no secret that Molly had a bad hair day today. No matter how many times she brushed it, it would always remain, well, she would prefer not to say. When she was in the morgue, alone with Sherlock, she worried that he would notice her bad hair and he did, without even looking at her. "Bad hair day?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, bad hair day? I saw you and you hair when you walked in." Sherlock stated as he finished his work. Then, he looked up from his telescope and said, "You know, I have a secret. I know how to do hair."

"Where did you learn?"

"I learned from someone who specialises in hair."

"Sherlock?" Molly pleaded. She knew that wasn't true. He didn't even know the term for a hair stylist!

"Fine, YouTube. Come here." He took Molly's hair and started to braid it which actually shocked Molly. Who knew the clever detective knew how to braid hair?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everything! Sherlock may seem a bit OOC in this one. **

**Ballykissangel: Thanks for the review and prompt! I hope I did it well. **

**SomethingSillySherlock: Thanks for the review and pointing out that their ship name is spelled Sherlolly. **


	4. Jealoulsy

Jealously is a two way street sometimes. Every time Molly had a boyfriend or date, Sherlock was bothered by it. It was most inconvenient when he was on cases with John. He never let it show because love was a chemical effect on the losing side, therefore he had no choice but to ignore the jealously. Sometimes it would overpower him, but Sherlock usually managed to battle jealously.

Jealously hurt Molly even more. It would always tell her she's not beautiful enough to be with Sherlock or even to be around him. She was a disgrace that looked more like a child than a woman. Some days, Molly would try so hard to get the consulting detective's affections and other times, she would stop trying. It was too much at times. The hardest was when Irene Adler came, but luckily she left. Molly always thought that she could triumph over jealously, but it always came crawling back to her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the favourites, follows, and reviews! I'm glad everyone enjoys it. I would like to say that not all the drabbles are going to be as happy as the previous ones. **


	5. Molly Saves the Day

It was usually Sherlock that saved the day and lives with deducing and cracking open hard cases. This time, an enemy of his had kidnapped Sherlock. Everyone was at a stand still of what to do. No one knew where Sherlock was. It was harder when they received a coded message for Sherlock. Everyone but Molly. She knew exactly where to look. It was the morgue, somewhere in a secret passage way. That was a suggestion for their first date together.

It turned out that Sherlock was fine, but everyone started to look at Molly differently. She was no longer a little pet of Sherlock, but his saviour. Which may or may not have embarrassed the consulting detective.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everything! I'm making this short because I plan on doing a lot of updating today. Also, I thought this would be cute and fun, especially since it empowers Molly. **


	6. Fish Fingers and Custard

Molly had been recently been watching a show called Doctor Who and loved the Eleventh Doctor so much that she decided that try his snack of fish fingers and custard. When Sherlock saw Molly with a pack of fish fingers and a large bowl of custard, he immediately deduced that she was pregnant. He didn't even want to go there. "What are you doing, Molly?"

"I'm having a snack that I like, Sherlock." Molly replied. He nodded and gave a her a pat on the back.

"Lovely choice." He said. It was awkward, but he knew that Molly could be emotional and didn't want to risk letting out the anger in pregnant Molly.

Molly had to stifle a giggle. He was treating her as like she was pregnant. _I should have some fun with this._ "Would you like to try? It's very delicious." Molly pleaded as she dipped a fish finger in the giant bowl of custard and offered it to Sherlock. When she saw the hesitation, she started to sob a bit.

"Please don't cry. I can't stand it." He took the fish finger with custard on top and shoved it in his mouth. He chewed it slowly and tried to look as if he was enjoying it. Finally, Molly decided to tell the truth.

"Sherlock," He looked at her. "You can spit it out if you don't like it. I'm just trying something from the TV show, Doctor Who!" Sherlock didn't talk to Molly for a week.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the favourites, follows, and prompts! **

**Rocking the Redhead: I'm glad you like Molly as the heroine! **

**The-Scorpio-Holmes-Sister-221B: I like it when Molly is the saviour as well! **

**MorbidbyDefault: Thank you for the prompt! I hope I executed it well! **


	7. Auditions and Stars

Sherlock was always chosen to cast actors and actresses for a director's movie, whether they have a huge name or not. When he saw a new girl, in a sense that she looked nothing like the other actresses, he felt enticed. He saw as the girl acted and made him feel real emotion. She looked like someone who was defenceless and alone. She seemed like it. At the end, he applauded and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is Molly Hooper."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your favourites and follows! I'm sorry that it took a while to update. School started and my computer had problems, thankfully it's fixed! **

**Rocking the Redhead: Thanks for the review!  
****MorbidbyDefault: I'm happy that you enjoyed the last chapter! **

**The-Scorpio-Holmes-Sister-221B: I would stick to regular food was well!**


	8. The Beauty and the Consulting Dectective

It was no secret that Molly had to leave her home to serve in a castle for the rest of her life because her father couldn't pay the taxes. It wasn't all that bad. when she first met Sherlock, he didn't look like a beast. Sure, he was callous and cruel at times, but his eyes were sympathetic and he never made Molly do a lot of work. At times, he would invite her to dine with him. It was just the start of a beautiful friendship.

Or that's what Molly thought.


	9. Every Villian Has A Story

Sherlock always believed that he was right. He knew that he just had a hard time of showing the world of what he was doing for them. The one person he wanted to prove to that he was actually good is Molly Hooper. She believed at times that he had no heart whenever she faced him, but if only he could show that even if he wasn't an angel, he was on their side. No matter what. He had Molly and John to thank for that.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everything! Sorry this one's so short. **


	10. To Spend a Lifetime Together

Molly had first met Sherlock when she was five years old. He was that odd boy that never came outside to play with the other children. Whenever they were in school and Molly tried to comfort him from the bullies, Sherlock tried to remain uncaring and callous, but Molly didn't believe it. She knew that he was hurting on the inside.

When Molly was twenty five, she knew that she loved Sherlock Holmes with all her heart, but he grew even more distant since she had first met him. She tried to hard to coerce him into sharing his feelings, but how do you tell someone who is as disconnected as he to show his heart? It's not possible.

Molly was in fifty-five when she finally had the courage to tell Sherlock that she loved him, but he turned her down. Molly's heart was shattered, yet she never told anyone. She didn't marry and she didn't intend to. Fifty-five was a bit too late in life to marry and have children. Molly dreamed, but dreams are only figments your imagination and desire. Reality was the word of the world.

Molly died at eighty five, but Sherlock still lived. He realised that he needed Molly even if he was incapable of love, at least that's what he thought. He wished that he would have told Molly that he loved her when he first met her at five years of age.


	11. The Midnight Ball

Every day, her Highness, Molly, would sneak into the castle gardens to meet a forbidden lover. He was a notorious outlaw. Sherlock. It seemed so unique and mysterious. Molly and Sherlock met by chance, not knowing either identity. She was so excited when she was in Sherlock's embrace and dancing to music that couldn't be heard. It didn't matter because they and their hearts could hear it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everything! This was supposed to be a happier Sherlolly drabble. **


	12. A Rose For the Lady

Molly had been wandering town for a while, making sure that she bought everything from the market. She had a long carriage ride home with her fat and old donkey, therefore, didn't have time to waste. Just as she placed her last item in the cart and was about to board, a masked stranger came towards her and offered a rose. It was young and pristine, full of life. It was gorgeous. Molly gasped as he placed it in her hand. No thorns pricked her skin.

"A rose for the lovely lady?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and follows! I thought of this and was inspired by real life. This was meant to be mysterious and unique. Can you guess who the masked stranger was? (I think you know already!)**


	13. Clasically

Molly was devastated when Sherlock had to fight in the war. She waited every day and counted the number of days until he would return home. When she saw a too thin and tall figure walk towards the door step, she ran into his arms and he swung her around. The detective, no her detective was back.


	14. Every Dog Has Its Day

Sherlock knew that it was perfect for Molly even though he didn't want to get her a pet, but he loved her and it was Christmas so apparently he has to get her a present, at least that was the Christmas spirit. He wrapped a giant red ribbon around the puppy's neck and laced it in a bow. It kind of reminded him or Redbeard when he was a child, but that was long gone now.

When he arrived at Molly's house, her hands flew to her mouth and she started to cry after seeing the puppy in a basket adorned in blankets and ribbons. The kiss was well worth it though.


	15. The Nurse and the Patient

Sherlock was a patient at St. Barts and Molly was a nurse training to become a doctor. She had always been fascinated wit the heart and its internal workings, therefore she was assigned to a minor heart patient that goes by the alias of Sherlock Holmes. When he had woken up, completely healed, he knew it was her and thanked her, but Molly knew that he only had an infatuation with her at this point on because she saved his life.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favourites, and follows! Sorry about everyone waiting so long, school is school. **


	16. Break My Heart a Million Times

Sherlock had many scars that ran across his heart, although he never let them affect him. The one that went diagonal was for his family, the one he had failed a million times, especially Mycroft. The one that was sideways went for his friends. John. Mary. Lestrade. Mrs. Hudson. He had hurt them too many times in his life and never apologised once for his errors. The one that spilt his heart in two was for Molly. He had hurt countless of times and she had helped him unconditionally. He never let it hurt him because ordinary people would break down, possibly allow suicide to occur, but if Sherlock was one thing, it certainly wasn't ordinary.

He watched and nearly started to laugh hysterically how people had dealt with heartbreak. It was silly, crying and binge eating. Sherlock knew that it wouldn't be him because there were more important things to tend to than a heartache, although, no one knew that he had his heart shattered more than anyone on this earth.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the support! Sorry this is a short A/N, I have some other stories I have to update! **


	17. Partners in Crime

Molly never thought that she would fall in love with her partner in crime. They robbed banks, stole valuable jewels, and learned invaluable information, but she never thought that Sherlock would really care for her. Every man for himself, right? She forced herself not to think about him saving her if she ever landed up in prison, it was a deal that could be shattered so easily.

When Molly did get caught, she didn't think about him saving her. She gloomily spent the day staring at the wall, trying to lose herself. What shocked her was when the next moment, after she blinked, Sherlock's face was there, telling her that they were partners in crime and you would never leave your partner behind.


	18. Death and Chocolate

John had already passed away due to old age. So many people attended his funeral, whether they knew him or not as well as some. Sherlock was next to the coffin all night, staring at his corpse. He had eventually brought it back to St. Barts, to study the body, not for scientifically analysis, but just to see that his _only _friend was actually dead. He noticed Molly walked through the partially opened door. He looked up and she had a box of chocolates in her hand. How peculiar.

"Dark chocolate," she said wryly. "Perfect for death." She opened the box and offered Sherlock a piece. He wrinkled his nose, but didn't turn her down. Instead, he took a bite out of the bittersweet delicacy.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for not updating! I'm trying to work through a slump. **


	19. Dinner and a Moive

Molly was estatic when Sherlock asked her to dinner and a movie. She tried to be stoic when Sherlock asked her, but he noticed her face brighten. After the rich food, they arrived and Molly stared at the ticket in horror. They were to see a horror film. She sighed under her breath. Sherlock knew that she hated horror. "Sherlock, why are we watching a horror film?" She didn't want to seem rude, she didn't add, _you know I don't like horror films. _She didn't want to be the girl who always complained when things weren't to her liking, especially on a date.

"I asked for tickets to a horror film because of the fact that women like to hold onto someone when they watch. At least, that was what I noticed."

Molly started laughing at his cliché attempt after she tried to hold it in and Sherlock joined in as well.


	20. Grirl Meets Boy, Stars Shine

There once was a girl who seemed very plain. One that you wouldn't even give a second glance to. She always did what she was told and never exited the tiny box her life was kept. That was until one person came along. Her name was Molly Hooper.

There once was a boy. He never seemed normal can was inhumane at times. He would shout at the telly when things went wrong, (at least that's what he believed), and had an older brother who was always "protective" of him. This boy could deduce where you had been just by looking at the state of your clothing. His name was Sherlock Holmes.

This boy and girl met and for the first time they made eye contact, the stars shone brighter.


	21. Even the Mighty Fall

Sherlock had hurt himself, yet again and Molly was furious. As she worked on a stich on his cheekbone, she tried not to concentrate on the fact that he was looking at her, differently than with John. She tried to tell herself that he was just thankful to have a doctor like her when John was currently...unavailable. She knew that even the mighty fell and Sherlock was the mighty, in her mind at least.

"Thank you, Molly." Sherlock replied. Her heart fluttered. Sherlock usually just called her Miss Hooper.


End file.
